Gravity Failed?: Change of Scenery
by animebuddy
Summary: Volume 2 in the Gravity Failed? series. Shuichi's taken up surfing as a new hobby, but will it stay as just a hobby or has he found something to replace his music?


A/N: Finally I can post this! Isit just me or hasthe document manager not been working? Oh well,here'schapter one for the second volume of my "Gravity Failed?" series. Enjoy!XD

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Hotel California

* * *

**_Shuichi's POV:_**

I love it here. California is exactly what I needed. About a week after I got here, I ran into a guy named Jaymz. He's real big on surfing and he taught me how to ride. I'm not perfect. I don't know too many tricks, but I know the basics. I'm so glad I left Japan. Jaymz is great. Not that I think he's better than Hiro, but it's good to try something new and take my mind off all the events which had recently occurd in Japan. This is a vacation that I really don't want to end . . . and maybe it won't have to.

* * *

"Shuichi! Wake up, man." Jaymz said as he poked Shuichi's side. Jaymz was tall, about 6'1" with bright blue hair. It was naturally red at one point, but he never like the color. He enjoyed standing out. With bright blue hair it was hard to fit in. The color was too loud. His eyes were a beautiful goldentopaz and, due to his constant surfing and exposure to the sun, he had a tan to match.

"No, too early." Shuichi said as he turned over to face away from Jaymz's poking.

"Come on, Shu." Jaymz whined. "We gotta hit the waves while the tide's high." He gave Shuichi a slight shove and Shuichi groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Alright, I'm up." He pushed Jaymz away as he walked toward the bathroom.

"Dude, where are you going? We don't have much time." Jaymz said as he tugged on Shuichi's arm.

"Chill man, I need to splash cold water on my face to wake up. Then, I gotta change into my swim trunks. Go sit on the sofa." Shuichi said as he went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Jaymz waited paiteintly on the couch for Shuichi to change. 'He sure takes a while.' he thought after a few minutes. Finally, Shuichi walked into the living room wearing a pair of blue swim trunks with black, tiger-looking stips. Jaymz wore entirely different swimwear for surfing. He had on a purple wet suit with white strips going down his sides.

Together, they went out into the hall of the hotel Shuichi was staying in for his vacation and headed outside to Jaymz's jeep. In the back were two high quality surf boards. Both were short boards. Shuichi's board was white with pink and purple flames coming from the top as if it were dipped in fire. Jaymz's board was unique. He had designed it himself. Words couldn't describe the strange mesh of shapes. It had many different shades of blue along with black and white.

Jaymz sat at the wheel while Shuichi climbed into the passenger seat next to him. He peeled out of the hotel parking lot and together they headed out to the beach to catch some morning waves.

* * *

Yuki groaned as Tohma's hand fell onto his nose. It was the fourth time Tohma's squirming slumber woke him. Yuki sat up and glanced at the clock. It read 8:00am. 'Whatever, I'll go work on my novel since it's obvious I won't get any more sleep.' he thought as he left the small bedroom and went into the living room that served as a temporary study while they were in California. He sat on the couch and opened his laptop which sat on the coffee table in front of him.

Yuki sat in concentration, trying desperately to think of something to write. However, he drew a blank. Nothing felt right anymore. Waking up with Tohma next to him instead of Shuichi was killing him inside. It was also interrupting his train of thought for his novel.

"Eiri-san? What are you doing up so early?" Tohma grumbled out as he entered the living room.

"I'm working. Besides, it's hard to sleep with you constantly slapping me in the face." Yuki stated.

Tohma chuckled. "Well, let me show you how sorry I am." He walked over and sat on the sofa next to Yuki. He leaned over and softly licked Yuki's earlob knowing full well that it was his weak spot.

"AHHHHH!" Yuki squealed as he smacked Tohma away. The "ear thing" wasnever too muchfunwhen Shuichi had done it, but it was just weird and uncomfortable when Tohma did it. "Don't ever do that!" he yelled at Tohma.

Tohma frowned as he rubbed his sore cheek. "Sorry. I did not know it bothered you so much." He then went into the bathroom and Yuki heard the shower start.

He sighed to himself. 'This is going to be a complicated relationship.' he thought.

* * *

A/N:Sorry, I know it's short.Thewhole point ofthis chapter is to introducethe setting for this story.I don't know if anyone can tell, but I don't know anything about surfing. If anyone wants to help me with writing some surf scenes, you'll get the advantage of reading the story before it's posted. BTW, Shuichi's new way of talking(not sure if you noticed, but he's a little different) comes from him being around Jaymz for about a month before this chapter started. R&R or you don't get anymore. 


End file.
